


measuring up

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, how is Peter ever going to measure up to Captain America?</p>
            </blockquote>





	measuring up

**Author's Note:**

> written for comicdrabbles prompt 010 — insecurity

It’s… weird sometimes, to see Tony and Steve together. Not that it makes _sense_ , because of course they hang out and get along, in that way they have that sometimes looks like they’re not getting along at all. 

Of course Tony would look at Steve like he’s some legend, because he _is_. He’s saved the world more times than you can count on one hand. Peter even remembers hearing that Tony actually _idolised him_ when growing up. 

Which, yeah. Peter did with Tony. And he feels like he’s watching Tony with the same admiration, the same, _notice me, please, notice me_ , that he can see in Tony’s eyes when he looks at Steve. He knows exactly how good Tony must feel when Steve wraps an arm around his shoulder and treats him like a close friend because—well, he feels like that with Tony.

All that, and a little more, and _that’s_ what really gets Peter about this whole thing. Because if Steve makes Tony feel like he’s the luckiest person in existence, like all his wishes are coming true one by one, then…

Well. What chance does _Peter_ have of ever measuring up to that? What can _he_ do?

It’s not like he can even resent Steve for it either, when he’s such a nice guy, so warm and accepting of Peter, treating him like he _knows_ what it’s like to feel small and invisible. 

Tony keeps giving him these odd, questioning looks, and Peter shrugs them off. He grins and bears it.

Right up until Tony drags him out of sight of the other and kisses him breathless. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Stop it.”

Peter opens his mouth to protest, and Tony kisses him again, harder this time.

And yeah. Stop thinking. Sure. He can do that.


End file.
